Let It Go
by Little Monster Forever
Summary: Beca catches Jesse cheating on her, they end up breaking up and not talking or seeing each other. Will it be a misunderstanding and get back together or will be over for good. T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic and I'm super excited for you guys to read it. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I am in my senior year at Barden and I honestly had no idea I would have made it this far. If I hadn't gone back to the Bella's gotten together with Jesse I would probably been in LA. We have won the ICCA'S every year and this year the Trebles are trying to win back the title. I am currently in my room making a mix for Jesse that shows how much I love him. I am almost done I just have to finish a couple things up on it. About 10 minutes later I am done and I put it on a USB stick and head to Jesse's room.

On the way there I feel like something is going to happen, it's in the bottom of my stomach but I just push all those feelings away and keep on walking to his dorm. I had just made it to Jesse's room and I knock on the door and I get no answer which is strange considering Jesse or Benji is always there. I go and reach for the doorknob and open and surprised to find that is unlocked. I look over to my left to where Jesse's bed is and I see him and this bleach blonde tramp locking lips and him half naked. I couldn't believe this, he was cheating on me.

"NICE TO KNOW YOU THINK THIS LOW OF ME JESSE. YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST THE FUCKING DECITECY TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" I yelled at Jesse. Him and this tramp stop what they are doing and look at me this tramp whose name I found out to be is Kristie's. Her face has this evil smirk on it like she has finished her job and Jesse looks "heartbroken" yeah right he was the one who was caught.

"Beca… it's not what it looks lik-" Jesse said looking into my eyes. I can't believe this jerk he actually thinks I believe him. I can start to feel the tears falling down my cheeks, this is one of the first times I've cried in front of someone.

"How could you Jesse I trusted you, you took advantage of me. I let you all the way I broke down my barriers and let you in. Do you know how hard this was for me?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Baby let me explain please." Jesse said getting his shirt on while Kristie is sitting on his bed.

"Just leave me alone." I said still sobbing running out of his room and running to my dorm. I quickly open the door and lock it. I see Fat Amy sitting on her bed watching a video on her computer.

"What up Shaw Sha- Beca what's wrong?" Fat Amy said running to me and giving me a huge hug and just holding me while I sob. She is the only friend who has seen me cry. I try to get the words out but I'm still to upset. Fat Amy picks me up and carries me to my bed and just lays me down in her lap while I am still bawling. She just holds me and plays with my hair while I fall asleep. I could feel my eye lids getting heavier, my last thought before I fall asleep in why? Why would he do this to me?

Next Morning

I woke up in my bed under my bed sheets in the outfit I wore last night. I look across me to see Fat Amy wide awake and looking concerned at hell. I take deep breaths to calm myself down before I start crying again. About 10-15 minutes later I am calm enough and explain why I came home to the dorm crying me eyes out. About a half an hour later I finished telling Fat Amy the story of what happened the night before. She looks at me for about 10 minutes and I look straight back at her and she quickly stands up and starts getting her jacket on and her shoes. "Amy where are you going?" I asked truly confused.

"Where do you think I'm going flat butt? I'm going to go kick Jesses ass for you. I never once pictured him the cheating type I truly thought he loved you."

"Please don't just leave it alone for now. I just need a friend." I whispered sadly. She just walked across the room and sat down next to me. She gave me a hug and told me she loved me but she had to get to class or she would be late. I said she could go I was just going back to sleep anyway. She left the room quietly as my eyes closed and I was welcomed to my sweet haven. I was quickly awoken 45 minutes later with a knock on the door. I got up quickly brushed my hair got the sleep out of my eyes and answered the door. I opened it and was met with Jesse's eyes boring into mine.

"What do you want from me Jesse? Honestly you have done enough damage just go." I said painfully as I started to shut the door. But Jesse being Jesse put his foot in the doorway so I couldn't shut it.

"Please Beca let me explain, I love you." Jesse said looking upset; it was probably just an act like all the other times he said he loved me.

"Why should I listen and don't you dare Jesse don't you dare you have NO right to say you love me. So will you please leave I don't want to talk to you okay why can't you get that? I should have never opened up to you now please leave." As I whispered the last part. I looked up at his face and he looked heartbroken it was probably just all and act.

"Okay bye Beca." He whispered sadly and kissed my forehead. I closed the door sat down on my bed and just cried and cried till I had no more tears left, well for now any way. Amy came home and I told her that Jesse came by and she just told me that I should let everything out, because the sooner I do it the sooner I can get over Jesse.

1 Month Later

Fat Amy was wrong I let everything out and I am nowhere close to being over Jesse. I still love him even more which is not good considering he cheated on me. Fat Amy ran in and when I mean ran and not horizontal running. She had sweat pouring down her face her hair was sticking to her and her face was beat red.

"I…Jesse…no..cheating…lies…accident…listen…Beca." Was all I got out of Amy and she was huffing and puffing. Honestly I was so confused what was she talking about.

"Amy breathe, calm down. Tell me what happened." I said getting her a drink of water. I was so confused like I was wondering if Amy was going crazy. I gave Amy the drink and not even a minute later the water bottle was gone.

"Amy explains what happened." I said to her a little confused.

"Okay so I was on my way back to the dorm and all of a sudden BAM Jesse stepped in front of me and I fell back, I quickly got up rolling up my sleeves getting ready to punch him out. He was like just let me explain and he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't refuse Becs. Any who we sat down on a nearby bench and he told me he wanted to explain what happened. He told me he was getting dressed to come by the dorm and surprise you when all of a sudden he got a knock on the door and it was the new girl Kristie, apparently she has a huge crush on him and she attacked him and started kissing him. He landed on the bed with her on top of him, which you say when you walked in and you jumped to conclusions. He was trying to get her off but too you it looked like he was putting his hands on her and touching her. What I'm trying to say Becs is he didn't cheat, he loved you; loves you. So please forgive him." She replied looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm still madly in love with him, my mind jumped to conclusions and I was in shock. What do I do?"

"What you're going to do flat butt is go to your man's dorm and talk to him and then have wild hot sex." Amy said while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Okay I got to go." I said quickly trying to put my shoes and jacket on, what I forgot was I was in a sports bra and spandex. I quickly ran to his dorm across campus with people looking at me like I was crazy but that's okay because I love him with all my heart. I reached his dorm and banged on it as hard as I could; Benji answered the door looking shocked. Probably because of my outfit, the enormous bags under my eyes and my hair looking like a rats nest but that's okay as long as I see Jesse.

"Hi." Benji said looking at me but I barley gave him the time of day and I barged right in and pushed Benji out of the way and I saw Jesse watching a movie. He had his headphones in and was on his laptop watching the breakfast club. I almost started crying right then and there that was/is our movie. He was at the end when Judd Nelson puts his fist in the air and the credits came on the screen. He closed the laptop and took the headphones out and got up still not noticing me. He turned around and I attacked him. He was shocked to say the least.

"Bec-" Was all he got in before I crushed my lips to his. His lips, moved in sync with mine. After about 5 minutes of hard core making out and us panting we put our foreheads together just looking into each others eyes.

"I'm Sorry." We both said at the exactly the same time, I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and him wiping them away with his thumb but doing nothing about his tears.

"Look Becs, I'm really sorry about what happened I love you so much please say you'll give me another chance." He looked at me hopefully. Of course I will give him a second chance.

"Of course I will I love you nerd, I missed you so much." Was all I got in before I crushed my lips to his and we fell on his bed with him on top of me.

Let me just say even if we go through heart ache and pain we will all get our happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let me know if I should do more Pitch Perfect Fan Fics also give me ideas just drop them in a review or PM.**

**-Sierra xxx**


End file.
